Moonlight Vision
by LordDreadSigma
Summary: Whilst being chased through the forest a girl encounters two very odd beings under a tree guarded by a great white wolf. Implied Jori...


**AN:** Okay so this is probably one of my weirder stories (one-shot)... but here you go...

**Disclaimer**: I do **not **own Victorious...nope, still don't.

Just fixing a few minor glitches here and there, sorry for the repost.

* * *

Catching herself twice as she stumbled on a few falling limbs she was able to glean the faint silhouette of the 'animal' pushing off of a tree as it was pursuing her through the dim forest in late summer. She ran as fast as she could...but she could still feel the icy breath of the creature bearing down on her. Her muscles ached and burned, yet she kept pushing herself to escape the beast that had chosen her as its prey. The thundering of her own heart and her labored breathing prevented her from hearing the light steps that bounded off the trees surrounding her.

Running in the near darkness she approaches a fork in the path... swiftly choosing the left path with the full moon's light breaking through the thick forest and partially illuminating the trail ahead, as opposed to the continued darkness of the right path.

Nearing the end of the trail she could see a brilliant light awaiting her, hopefully signaling an end to the dreaded forest and its terrible wildlife. She pushed herself faster than she thought was even possible as the light grew brighter. With brunette hair trailing her she broke out of the forest into a clearing.

At the dead center of the small clearing, still inside the forest, was a massive tree lumbering hundreds of feet into the air. Enormous branches stretched out, twisting over a fair bit of the tiny field.

Only taking a moment to drink in the sight before her, she swiftly runs toward the tree, if only because it seemed like the best option given her pursuer and the lack of any visible trails leading back into the forest.

Halfway to the arboreal behemoth she trips on a gnarled root protruding from the ground. Tumbling forward she tries to recover... but is greeted with a toothy grin before her face when she is merely half-risen. The owner of the smile is a seven-foot tall white wolf sitting on its haunches with its head cocked sideways. The golden orbs that set in its skull pierce the soul of the girl before it.

Terrified by the beast before her the girl remains frozen in place. The only benefit of this creature catching her is that she was no longer pushing her body beyond what she assumed was its limits.

From out of nowhere a slightly husky female voice that seems to be everywhere fills the silence with its commanding presence, "I think he likes you." Keeping her head still the girl darts her eyes about trying to find the owner of the voice...to no avail.

"You're pretty fast for a human." Another female voice joins the first...but this one is more childish and less commanding.

The first voice speaks again, "No, Caterina, you are just too slow to keep up with her." A light chuckle seems to fill the entire clearing as the girl still can't discern its origin.

The second voice huffs, "I am not slow! She's just fast, Jadealyn." The girl can feel a pout in the voice.

"You're so slow that if it wasn't for the others you'd never eat." The sarcasm of the first sounds less bitter because of the light friendly tone used.

The second counters with graces of vile in her voice, "I don't see you out hunting." The girl decides to risk it and turns her head in order to see behind her, the now obvious location of the origin of the second voice. The wolf doesn't take any action other than gentle blinking as she slowly moves her head. Under the light of the full moon she can see a girl standing there behind her. ...but the girl had what looked like wolf ears protruding from atop her head...and a tail swaying behind her.

The human girl is slightly startled by the first speaking again, "That's because I don't waste my talent hunting rabbits and fawn." There is a light chuckle that follows her words.

The girl keeps her eyes on the wolf-eared girl as she bows mockingly and offers, "Forgive me, oh mighty bear-slayer."

And the still incorporeal voice responds in kind with a cheerful, "You are forgiven, squirrel-chaser." The wolf-eared girl snarls quite vocally in response.

Lightly chuckling is heard right beside the human girl as a figure drops right beside her, "But now as for you, human." Turning her head slowly the girl catches sight of owner of the first voice. Just like to other, atop her head are wolf-ears and swishing behind her is a long-haired tail swishing back and forth. Shinning blue-green eyes stare down at the girl as a toothy smirk plays across this wolf-eared girl's face, "We must decide what we are to do with a trespasser in our pack's territory." The same wolf-eared girl drops to a kneeling position and raises her right hand to stroke the human's cheek. The human notices the claws protruding from this girl's finger tips...but the strange burning sensation generated from the contact pushes her fear aside.

The other wolf-eared girl huffs, "We should kill her, to be safe." As she moves to grab the human girl by the hair.

The kneeling wolf-eared girl swats her hand aside in a lightning swift strike, "No, Fenrir likes her." Her motioning to the wolf garners a whine from the white giant, before she resumes speaking, "...so she'll just have to come with us until we can trust her enough to allow her to leave." Then returns to look into the human's deep brown eyes...while smiling kindly. The warmth of this wolf-eared girl puts the human at an incredible ease, despite the words said, the other's less than noble intent, and the familiar chill that seems to be her breath. If this was to be the day she met her fate, at least she could tell the spirits that she experienced this strange sensation...courtesy of this pale wolf-eared girl.

The other rubs her clawed hand as she sneers, "And if she can't be trusted?"

"We'll cross that river when we reach it." She answers her without ever looking away from the human girl. With the other silent, the kneeling wolf-eared girl kindly asks, "So what's your name?"

Not since they started talking had either been talking to the human girl directly so she was a little caught off-guard, and very stunned by the strange creature still stoking her face with the back of her clawed hand...yet she works up the nerve to squeak out, "...It's...it's T..." But before she can finish she is abruptly taken from the wolf-eared girl.

Tori hears an unmistakable voice shouting, "Vega!" Right as Jade kicks her out of her seat and onto the floor.

Darting her eyes about Tori is indeed safely back in Sikowitz's class with Jade standing over her, glaring intensely.

Rubbing her lower back where Jade kicked her, Tori asks, "What happened?" For the dream felt so real, especially the wolf-eared girl named Jadaelyn...Tori thinks to herself,_'That girl looked so much like...'_

Jade answers with a sneer, "You fell asleep, so I woke you up. We have a scene to do." Then walks past Tori toward the stage with a swagger to her gait. Glancing away from the goth's hypnotic swaying hips, Tori finds herself groaning as she rises and follows her to perform Sikowitz' new play, _Wolf Pack_. Forcing the strange dream, and the beautiful pale girl in it, out of her mind she focuses all her energy of matching Jade on stage.

* * *

**AN:** That was...odd. But I needed to clear out the ole brain box so, thoughts?

-May Dread watch over you-


End file.
